Kid
Kid, Kids, KIDS, and K.I.D.S. may refer to: Common meanings * Colloquial for an infant, toddler, child, preadolescent, adolescent or young adult * Youth * Engage in joking * Young goats * The goat meat of young goats * Kidskin, leather from young goats Entertainment Performers * K.I.D (band), Canadian indie rock band * K.I.D. (musician), a disco project by Geoff Bastow * Kid Capri (born 1967), American DJ and rapper * Kid Carpet, musician from Bristol, UK * Kid Crème (born 1974), house music producer and DJ * Kid Cudi (born 1984), American rapper Scott Ramon Seguro Mescudi * Kid Jensen (born 1950; David Jensen), Canadian-British radio DJ * Kid Ory (1886–1973), American jazz trombonist and bandleader * Kid Rock (born 1971), American singer Robert James Ritchie * Kid Creole (born 1950), American musician August Darnell, leader of Kid Creole and the Coconuts Albums * ''K.I.D.S.'' (album), a 2010 mixtape by Mac Miller * ''K.I.D.S.'' (EP), a 2006 EP by Tiny Masters of Today * Kids: Live at Dizzy's Club Coca-Cola, an album by Joe Lovano and Hank Jones Songs * "Kid" (Peter Andre song), a 2014 song * "Kid" (Pretenders song), 1979 * "Kid", a song by Green Apple Quick Step * "Kids" (MGMT song), 2008 * "Kids" (OneRepublic song), 2016 * "Kids" (Style of Eye song), 2013 * "Kids" (Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue song), 2000 * "Kids", a song by Dev from the 2014 EP Bittersweet July * "Kids", a song from the 1960 musical Bye Bye Birdie Film and television * ''Kid'' (2012 film), a Belgian film * ''KID'' (2015 film), a Tamil English-language film from Malaysia * ''Kid'' (1990 film), an American thriller starring C. Thomas Howell * ''Kids'' (film), a 1995 American drama directed by Larry Clark * Kids Channel, channel in MNC Channel * PBS Kids, a brand for children's programming on the US Public Broadcasting Service Characters * Kid Sampson, in the novel Catch-22 by Joseph Heller * Kid, in the 1978 film Jubilee played by Adam Ant * Ward "Kid Galahad" Guisenberry, in the 1937 film Kid Galahad * Kid (Chrono Cross), in the PlayStation role-playing game Chrono Cross * Kid Flash, name of several DC Comics characters * Eustass 'Captain' Kid, in the manga One Piece * Kaito Kid ("Phantom Thief Kid"), in the manga Magic Kaito * Death the Kid, commonly referred to as Kid, in the manga Soul Eater * Kid, in Bastion, an Xbox 360 Arcade/PC game * Kid, in Jak II video game Radio * KID (AM), in Idaho Falls, Idaho, United States * KWFI-FM, a radio station (96.1 FM) licensed to serve Aberdeen, Idaho, which held the call sign KID-FM from 1965 to 1989 and from 1992 to 2018 * KIDS (FM) (88.1 FM), a radio station licensed to Grants, New Mexico, U.S. Science and technology * Kid (templating language), a template engine for XML-based vocabularies written in Python * KID (Kindle Imagine Develop), a Japanese game company * Aquilair Kid, a French ultralight trike design * Kinetic inductance detector, a type of superconducting photon detector * KIDS (disease), Koala Immune Deficiency Syndrome * .kid and .kids, Proposed top-level domains for websites intended for children * KID, a portion of a p300/CBP-related protein People * Kid (nickname), a list of people with the nickname or ring name Other uses * ''Kid'' (poetry collection), a 1992 collection of poems by Simon Armitage * Kid Chan (born 1978), international wedding photojournalist from Malaysia * KID, National Rail station code for Kidderminster railway station in England * KID, IATA code for Kristianstad Airport, Sweden * Kids In Danger, working against consumer product hazards to children * King's Indian Defence, in chess See also * The Kid (disambiguation) * Kidd (disambiguation) * Kidz (disambiguation) * Kydd (disambiguation)